Proposing
by Number1KurtHummelFan
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots all about Klaine getting engaged. I'm taking Prompts! Sorry for the sucky title and summary. :P


Chapter 1

It had to be the worse week ever. I thought that I would finally be able to have some fun on Spring Break with my amazing boyfriend, Blaine. But, of course, I had to get sick.

Blaine and I had been together for 5 years and were living together in the same little apartment we have in New York. Those years had honestly been some of the best years of my life, but even if we lived together, that didn't mean we got to see each other all the time. Between work and school we only saw each other in the morning and evening and sometimes we didn't even see each other at all.

So Blaine and I had planned to go back to Lima together for a bit of relaxation, but I had to ruin it by getting freaking sick. My days were then filled with head aches, coughs, sneezes, sniffles, fevers, advil, Tylenol, and NyQuil. Blaine, ever the perfect boyfriend, didn't complain once and even took it upon himself to become my nurse.

Every morning, that week, he woke me up with breakfast in bed (a half a grapefruit, orange juice, and Special K cereal.) and he always asked how I was feeling and always said "I love you" with the big dopey grin I fell for. And that just made me even more pissed that I couldn't spend time with him.

It was 9:57 pm on Saturday night. Spring Break ended in two days and I was still sick. I had officially just spent a whole week in bed and wasted one of the only breaks I ever got. Freaking amazing.

Blaine came into our room and sat at the edge of our bed. ( even after four years of living together I still couldn't help feeling giddy when I thought of everything as " ours") He cupped one of my fever-flushed cheeks and leaned down to kiss me tenderly on the forehead while stroking my jaw line with his warm, calloused thumb.  
>"How are you feeling?" he whispered gently.<br>"Horrible. But I'm much better now that your here." He grinned at the cheesiness of my words, and I internally groaned. He was starting to rub off on me.  
>"Glad to help. Are you going to sleep now?"<br>"I would but I don't think I'll be able to. My head hurts to much."  
>"I'm sorry, Babe. Why don't I get you some NyQuil? That should help you." He smiled lovingly at me and I wondered for the umpteenth time in 5 years how on earth I had ended up with such a wonderful man.<p>

"Thanks. That'd be great." I sighed, "I'm sorry I ruined your Spring Break." He frowned at that.

"Babe, you could never ruin anything. I loved my vacation because I got to spend it taking care of you." His smile turned into a mischievous grin. "Maybe I could be your nurse even when you're _not_sick." He winked.

I burst out into laughter that quickly turned to a huge coughing fit. Blaine looked at me, concerned, before disappearing into our bathroom and reappearing with a bottle of NyQuil.

When my coughing fit finally subsided he thrust a small bottle of the horrible tasting medicine into my hands.

"Take that and get to sleep," he said sternly. "Just because I like being your nurse doesn't mean I like the fact that you're sick and hurting."

I smiled. "Thanks." My voice came out raspy from all the coughing. Blaine just smiled and pressed one more kiss to my forehead before moving towards the door. Just before he closed it all the way he leaned his head and whispered a soft "I love you" before disappearing from sight. Soon after that, I faded into a world of blissful dreams.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes blearily. My head was pounding, everything was aching, and my throat was so dry it felt raw. I carefully lifted my self from the soft, warm bed and stumbled to the closed door.<br>I found Blaine sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book. I glanced at the clock on the oven and was surprised to see that it was three in the morning. Why the hell was he still up?  
>"Blaine?"<br>He looked up at the sound of my voice and grinned.  
>"Hey, babe. Care to join me?"<br>I just smiled and moved to the chair across from him. I squinted at the cover and started laughing.  
>Blaine looked at me curiously.<br>"Really, Blaine? Harry Potter, _again_?"  
>He gave me an affronted look. "It's a classic! I know you like them too!" I just laughed again and shook my head. I sighed in contentment and reached up to run my hand through my hair but felt something on my finger get caught in it. I pulled my hand back to look at it and let out a soft gasp. My right hand came up to cover my gaping mouth while I stared at my left. There, nestled on my slim ring finger, sat a beautiful gold band with a medium-sized, square-cut gemstone that obviously matched my eyes. On each side of it sat a small row with three clear diamonds.<br>I looked at Blaine, tears stinging behind my wide eyes, and Blaine took both of my hands in his.  
>"Kurt, I have known you for 5 years, 4 months, 27 days, 14 hours, and"-he glanced at his watch-"46 minutes. But it feels like I've known you for eternity. You're my best friend, my boyfriend, and my soul mate. You are everything. You are my past, my present, and hopefully my future. Before I met you, my life had no meaning. When I think back, I can't remember a time without you. I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Elijah Hummel. Will you please do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"<br>I sat there and stared at him at him for a moment, slowly starting to comprehend what he had said. When I finally figured out that he was proposing, I screamed and tackled him across the table. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Blaine just laid there on the floor where we had both landed when I flung myself at him, with the biggest, goofiest grin I had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Yeah, it's me. I know I shouldn't start this when I still have to work on Scars, but it was begging to be written! I don't know how much I'll be able to update because I'm leaving for Vegas on Saturday! And I just found out I'm moving. To Arizona. From Tennessee. I'll still be working on these as much as possible though. These will all be written according to your prompts. I will continue depending on the responce.**

**READ! REVIEW! FOLLOW! ALERT! FAVORITE! :D (only if you want)**

**Give a big round of applause to buildmeapyramid for being my fabulous beta-reader! (Go read her stories! They're amazing!)**

**Love ya,**

**Number1KurtHummelFan**

**P.S: Who saw the Glee Live Kliss? (Look it up on YouTube!)**


End file.
